


JWP 2019 #3: Bloody Weather

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: There's a slight delay getting to the crime scene.





	JWP 2019 #3: Bloody Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Largely plotless. Inspired by a [real storm](https://www.bbc.com/news/world-latin-america-48821306). This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Bloody weather!: Include some meteorological elements in today's entry.

The din had been incredible. The pavement, the roof, the cars, the fountains and pools: every different surface reacting differently yet equally loudly to the unrelenting barrage.

There was no possibility of traveling to the crime scene. Under normal circumstances, Sherlock would have been irritable at best and frantically aggravated (and aggravating) at worst at such a delay. But this was beyond extraordinary, and he, like John, had simply stood riveted and unmoving before the windows (thankfully underneath a large overhang) and watched the chaos unfold.

Now, finally, it was silent.

“Unbelievable,” John said. His voice sounded surprisingly quiet in the aftermath of all that noise.

“Hardly. It’s merely the meteorological output of an unstable humid front rising high enough into the atmosphere for the moisture to condense, freeze, and fall. Basic gravity.” The words were clinical, but Sherlock’s face and voice gave the lie to his attempt at scientific analysis. His eyes were shining with joy like a child’s, and he kept staring out the window, unable to turn away.

“It looks about half a meter deep.” John kept his manner deliberately casual. “The police station is a few streets over, which is just as well as there’s no way the hired car will make it through this. They should have something that can get us the rest of the way.”

Sherlock smiled, heedless of his expensive footwear. “Quite right. Let’s go, John.”

Together the two ventured out in the wake of the hailstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 3, 2019.


End file.
